A New Trainer On The Block
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: Oh no Team Rocket has kidnapped Ashes 11 year old sister. Will she get away before Ash has to give them pikachu? Althought I think we know the ansure to this. Will Ash finaly tell Misty the way he feels about her? By the way there is no cussing in this.
1. Kidknapp and Ransom!

A New Trainer On the block

Chapter1 category: aamrn

Ages: misty:16, Ash: 15, Amy: 11, Jessie: 17, James: 17

Hi this is my first fan fic so don't get mad if I mess up. And now the stupid disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own any of the characters on it. Happy. By the way this story is dedicated to my best friend Kate.

Amy's P.O.V

Hi my name is Amy Ketchem and I am 11 years old and 1 year's ago to day that I began my Pokemon journey and received my first Pokemon and my pokedex from Professor Oak. "Pika Chu pi pika, pika (hay what about me)" "oh sorry this is Pikachu I caught her in the wild right after I got my Chikorita from professor oak." I am traveling in Joto but as would have guessed I am from Pallet town and I am traveling with my big brother Ash ketchem and his friend misty (although I think she's more than that l/o/l). I now have thirteen Pokemon but I'll only name the six I have with me Chikorita, Pikachu, volpix, Buterfree, and Dogong. Cool huh? "Amy can you come help us with the tent?" misty asked "sure" I replied. "Man I'm so hungry" ash complains. "You're always hungry" Misty teases.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"OH COME ON GUY'S GROWUP!"

"She started it"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Pikachu you know what to do" I whispered.

"Pika pi (oh yea)" my pikachu said.

"Chu pika (you bet)" said Ash's Pikachu agrees. Both Pikachu's charge up there electricity.

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUUU!" electricity transferred from Pikachu and Pika, Pika (that's my Pikachu's name) to ash and misty. "Hay what did you do that for?" Misty screamed pulling out her mallet. "Brock told me to every time you fight and you won't stop." I said quickly moving back a little from misty.

"Hears some ketch-up for you guys" I said finding a way to move a way from misty. I went through my backpack looking for two packages of ketch-up when I heard three unfamiliar voices.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"Oh no and I thought we got rid of them for good" said ash and then sighs. "Make it double" said a man's voice.

"Hay bro. Who are these guys?" I ask. "Ill tell you later right now get Pikachu and pika-pika in my back pack." "To protect the word from devastation," the women said "ok" I said clueless to why he wonted me to do this. I pinked up Pikachu and pika-pika and hid them in my brother's backpack wile the two people kept saying, what ash called their motto. "Jesse" the women said. "James" the man said. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight" Je/Ja said. "Meowth, that's right" said the talking meowth (surprise, surprise) so they were Team Rocket, I hate Team Rocket. "Give us your pika… hay who's the new twerp and were did the old twerp go" then she pointed at me. "Hay I'm no twerp and nether is misty or my brother!" I yelled out in anger. "Bother?" Team Rocket said together clueless. " Hahahahahahahahaha" they laughed together. "WHAT?" I yelled at them than pulled out a mallet I borrowed from misty and BAMMM knocked them in the head. "Eerrrrrrrrr, you'll pay for that one." Screamed Jessie. Then she grabbed me and pulled me in to the balloon. "If you ever wont to see your sister again give us Pikachu we will wait one hour for your decision and don't call the cops or she'll be brought to T.R. head quarters were the boss will deal with her and he might not be so gentle or tolerant as us." She told ash (gee they must have gotten a lot smarter in the past year) "Pikachu…" "Ash don't" misty interrupted as Pikachu poked its head out of the backpack ready to do a thunderbolt. "If you do you'll hit Amy!" "Oh yea" ash said remembering how the thunder shock would hit Jessie then would conduct right to his baby sister and mom would ground him for life!

Uh oh what will ash do? Find out in the next chapter

Sincerely: Amy ketchem

Send reviews please at


	2. Tell Me Or Die!

2end chp. A new trainer on the block

Sorry it took so long to up-date it. My e-mail is on the fritz. Any ways the ages are the same and so are the characters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own and of the charters in it. Hehe now on with the story.

AMY'S P.O.V.

Ash stared at the fading balloon in horror. "Ash help!" I screamed after him. I couldn't help it I tipped my head down so my bangs covered my tears (oh were could she have gotten that from? Hehe.) I was scared, I admit it. But I did not wont ash to give up his Pikachu just for me. "Ash don't give them Pikachu I'll…" my mouth was covered with a cloth before I could finish my sentence."You're not going anywhere until we get that Pikachu." Jessie sneered at me. Wanna bet. I thought to my self. And I kicked her in the nee. "Ouch, why you little…"she stopped her self from swearing just in time for another kick. And what she didn't know was that we had landed and I happened to have a pocketknife on me. But little did I know they had my Chikorita (darn it and she was so close to getting away with out a Pokemon battle.) "Chika" it screamed at me. (Help) "Let her go NOW!" I shouted

"Only if you stay with us we'll let it go and it can bring ash with it back here. Ahahahah" she told me in an evil voice. (Wow it's a miracle team rocket actually got a good plan for once and I'm not saying it's a good miracle) "So what's it going to be, stay here or let me give Chikorita to the boss?" Then she let out another evil laugh. "Yea" meowth agreed. I slumped in defeat. "Ok have it your way, but your going to regret it." I mocked in a sing song voice. She dropped Chikorita a soon as I was in the chair tied up once again, and taken my pocketknife away. I looked over to James, and he just stood there in the corner looking at the floor wile Jessie made there camp. It looked like I had seen him before… before their dad had died. She had seen him! But were? And if so why didn't ash remember? "Do I know you?" I asked.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT" he shouted making me shore I had seen him before. Think Amy, were have you seen him? Hay now I remember!

When I was a little kid, a few years before Ash left, there was a kid with blue hair that ran away from home but had no money so I used to sneak out food and blankets to him before he said he had found a place to stay and left witch had been either with Jessie or with Team Rocket, witch ever came first.

"James, it's me don't you remember, Amy." I asked softly. "Who?" he asked seemingly clueless. "James, its me the girl who would sneak out food to you when you had no money, when you had no home." Tears started to fill in my eyes. "Amy? Hay, now I remember, you're the girl who gave me food so long ago when no one else would." A smile came a cross his face. "Yea, that's right James." I said trying to dry me tears despite my hands being tied up. He looked at me as if to make sure it was me. "So how have you been" he said, finally getting over the shock of seeing me. "Fine" I said sarcastically. Frowning before I yelled in his ear "until you kidnapped me to get my Pikachu!" he fell back words in surprise of my yelling and unfortunately Jessie heard me as well. "James what is she yelling about?" Jessie asked with one eyebrow up in curiosity. "Oh nothing, she's just mad because we kidnapped her" he replied. "What ever" she said simply.

I scowled at him. "Liar" I said under my breath. Suddenly I felt my ropes getting looser; I looked over my shoulder. "Chikorita!" I whispered. Luckily James had gone with Jessie. The ropes snapped loose. "Chika." It said happily. "Let's go." On the way back to the campsite I saw Ash running in the opposite direction. "I grabbed him by the arm as he passed the bush I was hiding in. "wah…" I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling. "Quite you idiot or they'll hear you" I whispered. Misty soon jumped in the bush Ash and I were hiding in. "Amy?" they said in surprise "How did you escape" they said together. " Chikorita got loose from its ropes and then cut mine, by the way what was your plan to save me, come bursting on the seine and battle them until they blasted off (I over herd Jessie talking with James about it)" I said teasing him. "NO, well…" he said in an offended voice."Ok yes but that was only if they saw us." He said. Misty was right, some times my brother tends not to show that he has a brain.

"And how exactly did you plan to find me?" I asked. "Well for one we followed Jessie's scream for starters then we lost the trail. But then we heard your scream." Misty finished. Wow, I thought, I must have been really loud for not only Jessie to hear me but also Ash and Misty. All of a sudden it started to pour. Everyone sighs.

MISTY'S P.O.V.

We had set up camp under a tall thick willow tree. But what bothered misty was neither neither Ash nor Amy had said a word since they had got done with setting up camp. At first Misty thought it was the shock of what had happened to day, you know Team Rocket capturing Amy and all. But later proved her self wrong when neither Ash nor Amy wonted dinner and on top of that she had taken Ash's hat and he barley put up a fight to get it back and the list went on and on. (But I don't think you won't to hear all of it.)

She walked over to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't seem to notice so I asked her "is they're any thing wrong Amy?" she didn't reply for a moment. Then she reapplied "Ask Ash." as another tear fell from her eye. "Ok" I said a little hesitant to leave her. I walked over to Ash who was sitting in his tent. "Ash can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Sure misty" he said in a comforting voice. It was times like these that reminded me why I loved him so much but all the same I would not tell him I did for fear he would not return my love. "What's bothering you and Amy?" hopping he would not be stubborn and tell me what was going on, no such luck. "It's nothing." He said simply. "Ash Ketchum, if it was nothing then why is your sister crying over there and on top of that you said you didn't wont any of Brock's no chu stew that tells me something's wrong." Finished Misty. She was determined to get it out of him no matter how long it took.

Well that was chapter 2 how do you like? E-mail me oh and wile your at it try and guess what's bothering Ash and Amy.


	3. Poke festivil

A new trainer on the blockchp-3

Hello everyone, sorry I left you hanging last time, here's part three.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of its charters etc.

Last time on: new trainer on the block

"Ash what's wrong with you and your sister?" misty asked hopping Ash would not be difficult, no such luck. "Nothing" he said simply. "ASH if nothings wrong then why is your sister over there crying and on top of that your sister nor you wonted dinner, I know some things wrong." She shouted quietly so as not to get Amy's attention. She was going to find out what happened if she had to hit him a thousand times with her mallet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ASH'S P.O.V. (point of view)

Ash sighed. Should I tell her? Yes, she has the right to know, plus, I don't won't to get hit with her mallet. "O.K." I said. "Today is the anniversary of the day our dad… went missing. But the police say they believe he is died.

Silence…

"Oh Ash I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said totally surprised with his answer. "It's ok you didn't know." I said looking into her eyes; they were as blue and as pure as the ocean. I loved her so much. "Pika cha? (What's up Ash)" Pikachu had just dashed into the tent. I should tell Pikachu too. I mean he's been there for me from the start. But before I could say ant thing misty spoke up. "Pikachu…Ash can I tell him." "Be my guest," I said as I walked out of the tent. I really didn't won't to talk about this. I walked over to my sister. "Hay sis." I said in a comforting voice. "sniff waz up Ash." She said as she tried to hide her tears. "Hay Ash?" she asked "what" I said.

"Do you think dad will ever come back?" she asked me trying to fight back her tears. "Maybe" I lied. She started to cry as she said " then why hasn't he, doesn't he love us?" she demanded. "No, I'm sure he does. Maybe he just can't come back for some reason." I then put my finger under her chin so I could look in to her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying so much. And her brown eyes were full of tears. "But I'm sure it's a good one." I finished. She gave me a hug. "Thanks Ash" she said "any time" I replied. I just wish I could convince my self about what I just said. Just then misty came out of the tent with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I know what will cheer you guy's up" said misty with a smile. "What" I said dully. "This" she then handed me the paper that was in her hand. " It's an add." "To what?" asked Amy. "To the poke fair-ITS IN PALLAT TOWN!" I said in surprise. "What? Cool!" said Amy. "I'll take that as a yes" said misty happily. (By the way I have made two changes: Brock is now traveling with them (just pretend he was that whole time k) the next one is pika pika's name is now pika pi k) "Pikachu pi pika? (Can I see that add ash?)" Asked Pika Pi. "Sure." Ash handed the add to Pika Pi. As she read it she blushed furiously. "Pika cha pi Chu pika (there's a couples contest.)"She said blushing even more. "What?" asked Ash. He looked at the paper. "It says that the best couple found their wins 500$!" Ash said. "Cool maybe you and misty could win." Brock said. (Uh oh I think we all know what's coming He He) "He is not my boy friend," she said as she bashed him on the head. 'I wish' thought Ash.

Misty: this is perfect, not only are they happier but the fair is the perfect place to tell him how I feel, hopefully.

Ash: This is perfect. Now I can tell misty how I feel at the fair it's a perfect place.

Amy: Yes; now I can challenge some tough trainers, and I also get to see my mom.

Brock: (goes in gaga mode) Maybe I'll meet some cut girls there and get a date. "Well what are we waiting for lets go. Ladies here I come

Misty: Not again. "Cool it Romeo." "Ah ah not the ear." pleaded Brock.

Mean Wile…

Note: the following is all in Pokemon lang. unless I say other wise.

"Pikachu I need to tell you something." Said Pikapi shyly. "Ok" said Pikachu. "What is it?" continued Pikachu. "I …I…I sort of like you." Said Pikapi, blushing furiously. "You… you do." Said Pikachu totally stunned. "Yes" Pikapi, said fearfully. Then Pikachu landed a kiss right on Pikapi's lips. "I love you too." He said. "You know there is also a Pokemon couple's contest. Winners get a year's worth of Pokemon food and their poke ball polished. What do you say? Wont to?" he asked. "Oh ya." She said.

Ok back to human Lang. And pokemon translated Lang.

"Pikachu, Pikapi, its time to go" Ash shouted. "Pi (ok) they both said together.

TWO HOURS LATER…

knock "oh Ash Amy your home" said Mrs.Kechem. Ash knew all to well what was about to happen so he tried to escape but it was too late. "Mom… can't… breathe…," they said in unison. "Oh sorry." Said Mrs.Kechem then she released them from her grip. (Hug for those of you who still don't get it.) "Oh hi Misty, hi Brock." she said as if she had just noticed them. "So why are you all here? Let me guess… the poke festival." Miss. Ketchum (age: 34-37 u pick) said with a smile.

NEXT DAY…

" Ash, come on its time to go to the festival." Called Brock. "Ok Brock" I called back. Ok I know I can do this. I mean its only 4 small words, how hard can it be? I already knew the answer to that- hard, very hard. "Alright I better get going." I said aloud.

Ten min. later…

"WOW!" exclaimed misty. And there was certainly a reason for it. There was about every type of junk food imaginable and all the drinks to go with them. Well I'd better do this before something happens, like team rocket kidnaps one of us again. "Hay Misty can I talk to you alone for a min. please." I said with all the courage I could gather, and hopefully I would have some left. They headed towards the fountain witch in my opinion was the best place there to tell her not in clouding my house. (But unless he wonted to wait 10 more min. the fountain was the next best thing.) "Misty…I…I…"Ash stammered."Ash I need to tell you something too." Said Misty quickly. "Ahem I don't mean to interrupt but are you Ash Ketchem?" asked a mysterious man under a hooded cape. "Yes, I Am." said Ash simply. "Is your sister and your mother here also?" asked the man. "Yes, but how..."I never got to finish my sentence. But I did wonder how he new I had a sister and also how he new my dad wasn't here or just maybe he knew that my father was dead…well… missing. "Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle." said the man snapping Ash back to reality. "Huh" I said. I would like to know why he wonted a battle but I think I already knew the answer- "I herd you were one of the top competitors in the Joto league." He said. "Ya, I was." said Ash in a sort of surprised tone of voice. Just then another man walked up towards Ash only this one was a few years younger than Ash. He had brown hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. (Guess who Hehe.) It was Richie! "Hay Ash, what's up?" he said surprised to see Ash. "Hay Richie, nice to see you again. Hay, can you do me a favor?" asked Ash. "Sure what is it?" asked Richie. "Can you go get my sister, Brock, and my mom? There over there." Ash pointed out. "Sister?" Richie questioned. "I'll tell you later. So will you please go and get them for me?" Ash answered. "Sure be back in a min." Richie said as he headed toward the others. "Two on two sound good?" asked the man. "Fine with me" Ash agreed. "Ash where here." my mom said as they headed up to us. (Misty, and I.) "Alright then now that everyone's here lets begin-Go Scyther!" the man through out a red and white poke ball and Scyther appeared. Wow, a Scyther there fast so I'll mach speed with speed. "Go Pikachu!" I shouted. Cool, a Pikachu. Thought the mystery man. "Quick attack Pikachu!" I commanded. "You too Scyther." He countered. The two pokemon were so fast that all you could make out was two yellow and green burrs. Each tried there hardest to hit each other with out loosing there balance. Ash caught something out of the corner of his eye, It was the fountain! Ash had an idea. "Pikachu jump in the fountain as soon as Scyther gets close to hitting you!" shouted Ash quickly. "Chu (o.k.)" it agreed. Soon my plan was all set. Pikachu jumped into the fountain with a splash and got Scyther drenched in water. "Perfect, now…" What's he up too? Thought the mystery man. "Thunder bolt." Ash commanded. "Pika, PIIIKAACHUUUUUUU (yes.)" Pikachu said as it preformed a huge thunder bolt. Scyther was fried. "You did a good job Scyther. Return. Wow that was a good strategy Ash. You really know your stuff." Complemented the man. "Thank you very much sir." Ash said, blushing a little. Witch reminded Ash; he needed to ask what his name was. But little did Ash know soon he would find out and wish he hadn't. "Go Geodude!" called the mystery man as he through a red and white poke ball out, a rocky looking pokemon appeared. Ok a Geodude man I wish I had kept my Totodile with me at this point. But unfortunately I let Professor Oak (age: unknown) have Totodile for a wile. So I'll go to the next best thing…Piggeyott. (Ash got Piggeyott back, yes and sorry if it's misspelled everyone) "Go Piggeyott" I said. "Peck attack now." I commanded. Piggeyott hit Geodude but it didn't do much damage. "Geodude try to dodge it next time." the man called to his Geodude. "Ok Piggeyott, try a gust attack." I called. "Piggeyo (gotcha)" it replied. Soon a huge gust of wind blew as Piggeyott flapped its wings. It was so strong that it blew off the mystery mans hood. "Oh my gosh!" screamed my mom. "No way!" Amy shouted. "It can't be," I said stunned. "Ash…he…"Misty started to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger. You'll have to wait to find out who it is. Try and guess who it is and I'll say who got it right on the next up date. (If I don't get yours on sorry) I won't at least 4 reviews before I up date it other wise I will not put it up. K c u later every one.


	4. Bug Off!

You know what everyone, I just got a reveiw, about my spelling eye twitchs AFTER I TOLD YOU I WROTE IT TWO YEARS AGO! and you know what else, I had just gotten a computer then and I was getting used to capitalizing, plus I cut copy and pasted it from another site where I origanally posted it so bug off! I'm sorry for plowing up on everyone who feels that way, I'm just P.M.S. ing right now and I appreciate your constructive cridisiom (I no it's spelled wrong i no longer have spell check on my computer cause it's retarded.) so...

I'll end this auther note by saying

Thank you.

F.K.


	5. Dad!

A new trainer on the block chp: 4

Hi everyone sorry I left you hanging last time. These are the people who guessed right-

Lisea melnik (sorry if I spelled it wrong)

All right here's the disclaimer so no can sue me so all of you who were going to Haha. DISCLAMER: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters etc.

I am going to try and fix the spelling as best I can for once, and sorry for yelling at you all last time.

But keep in mind, most of it is origanal text and I wrote it about 4 or 5 years ago.

Now on with the story.

Last time...

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle." said the man under the hooded cape.

"Ok" Ash, said. Just then another boy walked up to Ash.

"Hi Ash."

"Hi Richie" said Ash.

"Pigeyotto gust attack now." called Ash. The wind was so strong it blew off the mystery man's cape! Everyone: gasp

"Ash...he looks like..." misty began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashes P.O.V. point of view

Everyone: gasp

"Ash...he looks like you only older." said misty shocked. It was true the man standing in front of them looked like an older version of Ash only the man had green eyes. The jet-black hair and the clothes also looked similar to something Ash would wear except no hat.

"That's because he is Ash's father." said Mrs.Kechem still in shock.

"Dad is it really you?" asked Amy tears welling up in her eye's.

"Yes." He said plainly, his head facing the ground. Ash just stood there staring at him in shock.

Soon Amy couldn't stand there any longer, she ran towards her father, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. She ran up and gave him a great big hug.

"I missed you daddy." she exclaimed. Ash snapped out of his shock only to tern around and run away as fast as he could.

"Ash were are you going?" shouted Misty as she too came out of shock.

Ash ignored her and kept running. How could this have happened? He was dead. Were was he all this time if he wasn't dead? Questions kept racing across my mind. I was thinking so hard I didn't notess that I was heading into the forest until I tripped into a creek. A Goldeen swam the opposite way in surprise. Then I remembered that tomorrow was my birthday. The memories poured into my head as I remembered what had happened on my 5th birthday or perhaps two days before. I had wonted a toy that could only be boughten in Viridian cidey, and my dad went to go pick it up. The fastest route was through the mountains (I know there's no mountains near there but go with me here) and he as far as we knew would get over those mountains and be back by tomorrow nightfall, At the latest. But some were along the line he had gotten to the city and left and then something went wrong, what, we would most likely never know, but it was storming out that night so the police concluded that he had slipped and fell and died even though they never found a body. My sister was much to young back then to remember much and she covered up her sadness by claiming that she had a friend that lived out side. I thought she might be just going through denial, (Hehe guess who it was, if you don't know reread chapter 2 or 1) but we ended up going on with our lives eventually, err sort of considering that I became a pokemon trainer 5 years and 2 days later. Then I met Misty.

FLASH BACK…

I had just escaped a flock of spirrow by jumping into a stream and I was holding Pikachu like my life depended on it be cause it was hurt and probably not able to swim. Suddenly I felt a tug on my backpack, and then before I could figure out what it was I was pulled from the water completely!

"Oh it's just a kid, oh and a pokemon, are you ok?" she gasped. A girl with fiery red hair, blue eye's and a yellow tank top out fit was staring at pikachu and I.

"Ya, I think so." I replied thinking she was talking to me. "Not you! The pokemon you're holding." She saidangrily.

"Oh its hurt bad, could you tell me were the nearest hospital is?" I asked not knowing about pokemon centers yet.

"You don't take pokemon to a hospital you take them to pokemon centers silly, and there's one right up the road." She instructed.

"Thank you…" I began.

"Misty." She finished for me.

"Squak! Squak!" I over heard in the distance.

"Oh, no they're coming back." I said.

"Who is?" asked Misty. I ran over to her bike and put pikachu in the basket.

"No time to explain."

"Hay what are you doing that's my bike!" Misty yelled at me.

"Can I use your bike, Thank you." I said with out waiting for the answer.

"Hay, were you going?" she yelled after me as I road off.

"I'll give it back some day." I said as I road off away from the Spirrow.

END OF FLASH BACK…

It ended up that pikachu fried it in a desperate attempt to save me and it self from the spirrow by releasing a huge thunder bolt, and of course Misty ends up holding me to my promise and says she will not stop following me until I give her another bike. (Likely story) Wait a min this stream looks familiar, I know why, it is the steam Misty fished me out of!

"Go back and face your past." I herd voice say. I would know that voice any were even if it's been almost one year since I've heard it.

"Were Are you Mewtwo?" I asked my head still to the ground.

"So you still remember my voice." Said Mew two as he immerged from the shadows.

"How could I not, unless you erased my mind again." I said with a cold yet sort of warm voice.

"How do you know about that?" he asked out of curiosity and surprise.

"My Pikachus clone told my Pikachu who told me." I said simply.

"After that my memory of that night came back on its own." I added.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"So what did you want any ways?" I asked.

" For you to go and face what ever is bothering you, by the way what is bothering you?" he asked. I told him about the battle and my father and what happened that one horrible day.

" So are you going to stay here forever," he asked.

"Or are you going back to face him and tell Misty how you feel?" he said. At that point he got my attention.

"How do you know…" I began.

"Just by watching." He said simply.

"Is it that obvouse?" I asked sadly.

"Well if you watch very closely." He said with a smile and in an encouraging voice.

"Go and face your past." he said for the last time.

"But how…what?" I said as I turned to argue, but he was gone. I sat there for a long time thinking very hard. I finely decided to go back. To go back and face my past, my father and to tell Misty how I felt. Suddenly I herd a voice in the distance,

"ASH, WERE ARE YOU?" it was Misty. I wasn't sure I wanted to be found just yet, I still didn't know what to do or what to say to her or any one else for that matter.

"ASH PLEASE, WERE ARE YOU?" I heard her call out to me again. I decided that it was best to tell her were I was, I shouldn't make her worry.

"OVER HERE." I called out.

"ASH, IS THAT YOU?" she said in a worried voice.

"Yes, it's me." I said normally because she was clouse enough to here me now.

"Ash were have you been?" she asked in a scolding voice.

"Ever one has been worried sick about you, especially you dad. Oops." She covered her mouth after that last comment.

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she said quickly.

"It's ok." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ash can I ask you a personal question about your dad." She said carefully not to say the wrong thing. "Let me guess you wont to know what happened to my dad, or at least what we thought happened right?" I said.

"Ya, I do. Can you please tell me, I went looking for you about 10 min after you ran off, we all did for that matter." She confesed.

"I will tell you if you'll follow me some were first." I said slyly.

"O.k." she said happily.

I cover her eye's then when we got there I said

"ok here we are." I then removed my hands from her eyes. It took her about a minute to realize were she was but then gasped when she did. "Oh Ash this is were we first met." She said happily.

"Ya, that's right Misty." She gave me a small hug before asking,

"Why are you all wet?"

"Umm I sort of tripped into the creek." I said blushing out of embarrassment.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she asked.

I retold the story of my dad and how he came to be missing; well as much as I knew, but little did I know that the real story had a completely new and unexpected ending. After I told her the story she said in a genital voice

"Well why don't we tell every one I found you or in this case you found me. We headed back to the fountain. As soon as we got there I immediately noticed that there was no one around but I could here voices off into the distance.

"Hay Misty, were is everyone?" I asked.

"They're all looking for you, but they will be back soon." She answered.

"?" Ash gave a puzzled face.

"We promised to check in every hour." She answered to Ash's puzzled face.

"Oh ok." I said but the truth was that I wonted to talk to my dad alone and find out the answers to all my questions. To my great luck my dad was the first to check in.

"Misty did you find…Ash your safe thank goodness." He said.

"Dad could I talk to you a minute?" I asked in a quiet voice just loud enough for him and Misty to here.

"Sure, Misty, could you tell every one Ash is ok as soon as they get back here to check inn." Asked Tom. (Ashes dad. Age: 35)

"Sure Mr. Ketchem." agreed Misty. My dad and I walked into the forest a ways.

"So what did you wont to talk about?" asked Tom.

"What happened the night you disappeared?" asked Ash. He sighed and turned a way from Ash.

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't have asked me this because I was going to disappear shortly after this." He said taking another deep breath.

"But why?" Ash asked looking concerned.

"Let me tell you my story first then it will all make sense and any thing that doesn't you can ask about it later." Said Tom.

"Well ok." Said Ash.

"The police report was almost entirely correct. I did manage to get to Viridian cidey and back up to the mountains but from that point on all of the polices info was wrong." Said Tom as he began his story.

FLASH BACK…

(The following is like seeing what happened back then only Tom is like the narrator the story.)

"Team Rocket Attacked me on me way home and one of them managed to sneak up behind me and put a clouth that had sleeping liquid on it, over my mouth and noise, I soon blacked out. Luckily I didn't have any of my pokemon with me. The next thing I knew I had been put in there bosses office. As soon as I awoke he said,

"So you finally woke up huh."

"Ya." I said in a dangerous voice. I then tried to ram him and escape but I had been tied to the wall.

"I have a proposition for you." He said as he smiled evilly at me. That evil smile made me even more hot headed. I wonted so much to hit him as hard as I could but I was still tied to the wall.

"I want you to join Team Rocket." He continued.

"Never" I said my voice still in a threading tone.

"Oh I think you will unless you wont you son to miss his 5 birthday party, or your doughtier never to play in the back yard again, or shall we make your children orphan's?" he threatens as his smile get more twisted. He was enjoying this. He was taking delight in hanging you (Ash) and the rest of my family over my head. I was at his mercy.

"Fine just don't make me steal or harm any pokemon, please!" I begged.

"I'm feeling generous today so I'll grant your request." He said taking in sheer delight that he had won and I had given inn.

END OF FLASH BACK…

Ash's P.O.V.

"So I became a member of Team Rocket and made money for them in a job under a code name and stopped every now and then to see how you guy's were doing. And when I got transferred to another town I didn't see you for two years. Then on a warm night in July I saw you watching the fire works with your friends. (This might have never happened but you would think the saw the fire works on the 4th at some point in time.) I wanted so much to go up to you and say hi and talk and tell you how much I loved you but I knew I couldn't, I knew if you saw me then you would want me to stay and travel with you and if I missed a day of work Team Rockets boss would find out. (Remember that Ash doesn't know what Geovnies(SP?) name is so go with me here.) So you left and then I got reassigned again. Then 2 years later my other boss told me I had a vacation and suggested that I go to the pokemon celebration. Then he gave me a flier and the add mentioned that it was in Pallet Town. Then I got an idea! I would show up, and hide my face so no one would recognize me. Then I would hopefully run into you and I could challenge you to a mach to see how good a trainer you had become. But I never expected to see a Pikachu on both you and your sister's back. I guessed that she had become a trainer as well so I thought that I would challenge her after I finished battling you."

"But I didn't expect your Pigeyotto to be so strong that it would blow of my cape which changed every thing." He finished. I stood there in total shock. I never though he was alive up until a few hours ago, let alone all this.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" I asked hoping I would not get the answer that I already knew was to be said.

"Yes, I have too. But I will spend a little time with you and our family before I do and I need to ask you a favor." He said.

"Ya dad." I replied.

"Don't let your mom or your sister or any one else for that matter try to find me ok. Even if it means telling them what I just told you, and please use it as a last resort." plieded Tom.

"But I don't wont you to leave." I said.

"I have to, for your safety and our family's safety." Said Tom sternly.

"Then at least come and see me every once and a while, please." I begged.

"Only when I have days off and only when I'm near you, how about every time the poke festival comes to Pallet?" suggested Tom.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Now do you promise me you won't let any one try to find me?"

"I promise." I said.

"Ok then shall we go back to rejoin every one else."

"Sure" I agreed.

Normal P.O.V.

They walked a way toward the fountain.

"Hey dad, can I ask you for some advice?" asked Ash.

"Sure, Advice about what?" asked Tom.

"About Misty." Ash said blushing.

"Ooh let me guess you like her a lot and you don't know how to tell her right?" said Tom.

"Well I almost did but you sort of interrupted me." Said Ash with a mad expression on his face.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Tom blushing.

"Well just do what you were doing before I came and messed it up." Said Tom.

"And What was that?" Ash asked.

"Just pull her over to a spot like the fountain or in your mom's garden and gather up as much courage as you can and say 'I love you Misty.' Its as easy as that." Said tome with a smile on his face.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" asked Ash in a sceared voice.

"Then it wasn't meant to be." Said Tom.

"I did the same thing to your mom and it worked for me." He added.

"Well ok." Said Ash giving in. The night went on as Ash and Tom returned to the Fountain were ever one was patently waiting for them. Then they all returned home and even Richie went with them. Every one was happy and Mrs. Ketchem prepared a feast seeing that there was so many people staying there. Ash, Misty, Richie, and Brock slept in the living that night. All the pokemon got to sleep out side. Dealia and Tom slept in there room and Ashes room was empty.

REGULAR P.O.V. Point Of View.

In the middle of the night Ash got up to get a glass of water and to think about what and how he was going to tell Misty how he felt and on top of that how he was going to keep every one from looking for his father when he left. Suddenly Ash was grabbed from behind. Then some one put a clouth over his mouth. The clouth was damp with something. Then just before Ash blacked out he realized what it was. SLEEPING LIQUID!

----------------------------To be coutiued…--------------------------------------------

I know I'm so mean but don't worry I hope to have the next up date posted soon. But if I don't it's your fault. I want 5 reviews this time. Now could some of you guess who the person that kidnapped Ash is? Please oh and sorry to those of you who e-mailed me and didn't get a response. Ether my mom deleted it thinking it was junk mail (don't ask) or you didn't leave your e-mail address on your e-mail just you name. In your e-mail you need to… here's an example.

Dear F.K.(Amy Ketchem),

I liked your story. Bla Bla bla I think the person is: BLAH! my E-mail is: my E-mail is

Now you don't have to say you liked it or you don't have to guess who it is (if there is any one to guess) and you can make other comments as well just put your e-mail on there like I did. (The e-mail was mine) please please please.

One more thing the next chapter to this story is a sequil to this one so it will be a completely diff. story. thankies in advance. .


	6. Another holocaust

If I do get into trouble it will be worth it.

Hello! Yes many of you have chain-mail but this is a life or death situation and if you really don't care please just read and paste your user name at the bottom. Just read and you'll know why.

While you are asleep tonight, warm under the covers, hundreds of thousands of children in Uganda (Also known as the "night walkers") will be making a 5 mile trip from their homes to metal cages; their only force of protection. You might think this is a bit odd, and they're only doing this once, right? You're wrong. Thousands and thousands of children must make this 2 hour trip every night, and every morning. Why, you ask? To save their lives. Named "the Next Holocaust" an Army Force in Uganda, Africa called the LRA are tearing children all over Uganda from their homes. This might not seem important to you, but please. Take just a moment to read this. These kids need their story to be told.

During the dark nights in small Uganda villages, members of the LRA rip through, abducting thousands of children from their homes. Some of these kids they do not even bother keeping alive. The ones that they do decide to keep are forced to witness the terror of death and bloodshed each and everyday. Children as young as 10 years old are forced to fight in the LRA. Rounded into groups, these bands of children are cruely beaten and sometimes slaughtered ruthlessly by higher LRA members. These kids are given threats of death if they do not commit dealings such as killing innocent civilians. Some are ordered to kill their own parents. Others are forced to kill their friends, and brothers. Whole families may lie in the streets dead. That isn't uncommon. And that is only the older children. What is to happened to the toddlers and babies ripped away? The LRA simply kill them.

Stripped from their homes these Ugandan children will most likely never see their families ever again. As if forcing these young children to fight and kill was not horrid enough, it might disturb you to know that most are forced to become sex slaves in addition to the killing; simply for the LRA's enjoyment.

Without good food or shelter, the abducted children must spend most of their lives in the LRA camps. Often times they become infested with diseases. And the rule is: whoever isn't able to walk must be killed.

So now I get back to the "Night Walkers". In order to spare themselves from the punishments of the LRA, most children must make a deadly treck twice a day. Taking 2 hours in Africa's heat without water or food. If this message has made you cry, or at least made you think, please continue. We have to help.

With all the terror set before these helpless souls, an equally disgusting threat illuminates in the U.S.

U.S. Senators are proposing to refuse the right for Ugandan children from being escorted to the United States. That is ridding these children of possibly their only chance to be free from the vile clutches of the LRA. These are only kids after all. Worthless sacks of dirt in the eyes of the LRA.

Now please. I know that most of us want to help. We see all of this horror on TV. On the internet. It's all around, but we feel helpless to do anything. We want to help, but it just doesn't seem to fit into our busy schedules. But we CAN do something about this. Maybe it's not donating $1000 dollars to the cause...or taking a trip to Africa to give them hope. Most of us aren't able to do anything like this. But we CAN. And we SHOULD! If this message has persuaded you to help, please go to this you can E-mail the senators of your state, telling them that their decision is wrong. (Don't worry, it's pre-written)

Think how much we can do by simply getting the word around. Re-post this to everyone you know. Once it's in the public eye that this is a horrible happening, it will be easier for the world to take on this problem. Together.

How hard is it to simply re-post this message? If you are willing to help, please re-post this as "While you're asleep tonight..." so as many people as possible can know about this. Even us "little" people can making something big happen! Please. I and millions of others beg for your simple help to help out those in need.

I know I've asked a lot, but if you are serious about trying to make a difference in the world, please do but one more simple thing for the kids of Uganda.

Pray for them tonight.

After your hectic day finally calms down, take just a few seconds to pray for the kids of Uganda. Pray for the strength they need. Pray for the hope they need. Now this won't cost you any money, but if you are willing to take a few moments to recognize those in trouble, it might just make a world of difference.

If these were your children, you WOULD care. If these were your children you would WANT the world to help. Perhaps that is what the helpless mothers of these Ugandan kids are thinking. Maybe, just maybe we can answer their prayers.

All who believe that the senate is WRONG to deny these Ugandan captives to seek comfort in the United States sign below. Let's see if we can get at least 500 people:

1) sanori - (This makes me sick. We have to help even if it's in the smallest way possible.)

2) Kassidy thiz makez me sick i feel tearz cumin on & i wanna help if i can f tha LRA!

3)LaLa777Kids are suffering, we need to do something. If the United States can spend 1.2 trillion in the war, what the f is keeping them from helping this litle kids.

4)Basia (aka-rcandygirl) OMG I really wanna help even if it is only a little bit.

5) Yugihoshi-That is the most vile and inhumane thing ever! The U.S. needs to get off their obese butts and help those poor kids!

6) Mizumaru42 We can't have another holocaust! We need to stop this!

7) Fantom Kitsune This is sick imorral, wrong and it makes me want to throw up! If this is what the U.S. turns their backs on then they have no pride nor shame!

Even if we can't physically help those kids, we can help spread knowledge of them so that maybe someday their problem will be known worldwode and action can be taken.


	7. Just to let you know

Although I believe I already adressed most of this, Just to let most of you know, yes, I know my spelling sucked when I wrote this hmmm about 5 YEARS AGO, yes I know most chain letters are wrong but let me clue you in on something,

1-I wouldn't put up something that I didn't know was true, my mom studied this shi- shnikeys in collage and it does happen

2- I don't fix my spelling from when I wrote it then so I, I as a writter can

see how far I've come and do my best to write better, which I do 5 YEARS LATER! Okay so If this is deleted because of spelling errors thats fine I will countinue to post it at the pokemon tower I will put up a link on my othe pokemon fic A note to remember if that indeed does happen for those of

you who for some reason hate me based on my spelling errors. As for the ones I'm with now it's because my crappy computer has no spell chack and

I am to lazy to send it to a beta writter, if my spelling still sucked as bad as

it did back 5 years ago yes I would but now it's much better, and by seeing my mistakes when I proof read it later I learn, otherwise I learn abosolutely squat. so if you have a problem with it don't read it, if you like my story and hate my spelling I am truely sorry and ask that you bear with me for a while longer as it gradually gets better with every update because it gets closer to my current writtings.

3- Amy has taken a back seat for a reason that I will not tell right now but

she does surve a very important purpouse in the third sequil, I introduced

her now to let people get used to her so that when she is actually pulled

back into the star light with Ash, Misty, Brock and some other charactors people won't be going, 'w.t.f where did she come from and who is she!'

Thank You and goodnight

Fantom Kitsune (That is spelled wrong purpousely btw)


End file.
